I'll Do Anything
by purplefeather21
Summary: Shannon Moore was left broken-hearted. What happens when he refuses help? Will something change along the way? Request for Kat RoadKill.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a story request for Kat RoadKill. Sorry for taking my time on this. Hope you like it. **

**Special thanks to both Kat and my twinny. Twinny, I really do appreciate your help, so, thank you. I know I asked for it a lot with this. Thank you for your support. Love ya! **

**Kat, I know I took the longest time ever in posting this. I am so sorry. I really am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, Shannon, the lyrics to his song, or Crystal, and Matt. And if there's anything I did forget to add, well, if it's something WWE related, well I don't own that either. **

**Warning: This is slash. If you don't like it, or its not for you, please don't read this, then say, "Eww! This is slash.".**

_I met a girl, she liked to party._

Okay, so where do I begin? Well, my name's Shannon Moore. I'm 28, and I live in North Carolina. During the time I was in OMEGA, which was founded by Matt and Jeff Hardy, I met Gregory Helms. Matt and Jeff were the people responsible for me learning to wrestle. Well them, and the WCW Power Plant. I was with World Wrestling Entertainment from 2001 through 2005 before being released from the company on July 5, 2005. From that time on, I appeared in Independent Circuits and TNA for a few months. After a while, I grew restless. By July 2006, I was once again under the employment of the WWE again. Sure, both were wrestling companies, but to me, nothing will ever compare to the WWE. Why? Well, it's not because of the company itself which I do love, but because of the people this company has. There have been so many people I have befriended win my previous four years with the company, and the two years I've been with the company again. There have been people like Brock Lesnar, who are no longer with the company, or the Rock, who were known for his charisma and positive attitude, and many more. There have also been women who will be missed. For example, my good friend Lita, who left World Wrestling because of the way fans treated her due to the whole thing with Matt and Edge. We've also been blessed to have to have the one and only Molly Holly. To tell you the truth, I miss every single individual who isn't working with us anymore. We have also gotten new Divas like Layla El, Kelly, who I just stay away from because she's always trying to get me to go out with her. We also have not much of a new addition; Maria. She's been with the WWE since she participated in the Raw Diva Search of 2004, and got hired by Mr. McMahon. Ever since I met her in 2006 when I came back, we have become really good friends. Most people think she's just eye candy, but she's not; she's a fighter.

I have been truly blessed to meet so many wonderful people. In this industry, you have to stick together in order to get anywhere. Without friends in this company, I know I couldn't survive things like the overseas tours. The long hours, the flights, and the trips were all bearable because of my friends. Without them, I would have quit those tours. No offense, and don't take this the wrong the wrong way because the fans mean the world to me. But, after yet another empty arena, all I was left to do would have been die of boredom if it wasn't for my friends from Smackdown, ECW, and Raw.

_She messed me up, her name was foreign. __She liked to dance, she wasn't boring._

My friends were what helped me through my divorce with Crystal. First, she left me, accusing me of not caring enough for her. She said that I cared more about the business than I did about her. According to her, she could leave, and it wouldn't even bother me "Why don't you care about me as much as you care about wrestling? Is that all your life revolves around?" Those were things she would ask me, her face full of tears every time the subject was brought up. Soon enough, I came home one day, to find nothing that belonged to Crystal, instead finding a letter addressed to me. She said that she was sorry things had turned out the way they had, and that she just couldn't do it anymore. That it had gotten to be too much in these years of out marriage. At the bottom of the letter, was the engagement ring I had given her and the ring from our marriage.

_I was naive, and I, I wasn't horrid._

Obviously, this broke me. Crystal and I had been high school sweethearts, and we got married right out of highs school. I thought our love was pure, and healthy. Slowly, the fact Crystal and I were no longer together began to change me. I began to get restless. When Gregory, Matt, or Jeff would call, I wouldn't answer, or there would be periods of time where I would go and disconnect the phone. This worried them, and they would visit me at home. The only reason they were able to get in was because since we were really good friends, I gave them keys to my house. The gang would come talk to me; trying to get me to snap out of my almost catatonic like state. See, they couldn't understand why I was so depressed. According to them, life would go on. And, to them, it would. They knew I had been in love with Crystal, but they didn't know how much pain the ending of our marriage had caused me.

_I turned my back, just for a moment. _

Sure, the guys were aware of changes in my personality. They just didn't know how much it had affected me. I went from being this guy who was always happy, spunky, I guess you could say, to just a shell of who I was. I remember the day that I was left by Crystal. I remember that I felt the whole world fell on me it got to a point that I shut the whole world out of my life. I remember me having a breakdown and not letting anyone or anything come into my life and help me with my problem. I felt getting sucked into a black hole of misery.

Then, things got worse for me. The pain got to be too much, that I went into drugs and alcohol problems. I thought I would never get out of my black hole. I was the happiest when I was with Crystal, I would live life to see the dawn of each new day. After our divorce, that wasn't happening. I couldn't wait until the night was over to forget about the pain, or when I was drinking when I got numb. Still, the fights we had, or the night I came home to find she was gone still haunted me. Then I would drink since I was awake, until the end of the night. It didn't matter to me what the drink was. I was okay with anything as long as it was alcohol. I got into brandy, whiskey, tequila shots, to beer, wine, scotch, vodka, and other types of "hard liquor". I'm the guy you'd see in the liquor store, buying alcohol no matter the time.

_She was gone, she left a poem. And all it said was, "Something Dirty"._

I don't know how I would have gotten out of that that whole if it wasn't for my friends. I owe them a lot I can't think what I would do if it wasn't for them. I would drink and smoke a little when I was with Crystal. After that I got sucked in into the world of addiction. I thought that drinking would help me forget my problems, and it did at the moment, but then it made me feel worse. Finally, after a bunch of insisting on the guys part I agreed to go to therapy. Little by little, I started talking to them again.

I went to therapy and would get inspiration from my family and friends, and I know that that helped me a lot. The fact they were there, helping me get better meant the world to me. At first, it stung to see them sad and with fake enthusiasm because I realized I was the one who caused it. There were even times Shane would tell me Matt wasn't here because he was busy, or not at home, but I knew better. It hurt me knowing that I was the reason Matt was sad. He above everyone else knew the pain of getting hurt, and he hadn't snapped, I had. He was cheated on; something which never happened to me, yet I was the one that ended up getting help.

_I didn't know, that she could hurt me so. Hurt me so._

Shane, the sanest one of us; said that he didn't exactly know what I was going through, but he did feel for me. That he hated seeing me in pain. Matt, the most serious one of all four, said that he would always be there for me no matter what. He said he loved me, and he was glad I made it through. Jeff, who was probably the only ones of us four that showed him emotions, hugged me, and said we were a pretty messed up group.

When I finally did get out of rehab, I was back into the harsh reality. Everything in the house reminded me of Crystal. Even the dishes. That was one thing I didn't like. Doing dishes was something she did, and I didn't have to worry about because she would be the one to take care of them.

_And I'll do anything, anything. And I'll say anything, anything. And I'll be your everything, everything._

So, Jeff being the very nice and caring person he is, suggested I go and live with him and Matt. Which I did take because being inside my house only made me hurt inside. And, in my opinion, I needed a break from having to live in a very depressing house. So, I took some clothes, and became the fourth person in the Hardy residence as Gilbert Hardy lived with them.

Ah, the very nice Gilbert Hardy. That man is seriously a saint. He would always leave breakfast on the table before he left to do things around his home like helping Jeff to build his murals, or helping him paint them, or fixing Jeff's bikes when he killed them. Little things he did to help around.

_Just to have you back, one more time with you, I'll do anything._

Now, I did do things around to help because I felt guilty they all were doing something but me. But, that was in the afternoon when I was awake. Just like Matt, I'm not a morning person, although I can't compare myself to Matt that much.

Matt is a great person, he cares about his family, his dog, Lucas, he's loyal to everyone that forms a relationship with, whether it's from the company, or new people he meets, or his fans that he loves very much. He's protective, sometimes a little bit too much. Oh, and he's a bit grumpy when he's woken up, and he's also cranky.

_I lost a girl, don't want your pity. I took hard, she wasn't kidding. She let me down, it wasn't easy. I want to kill cause she, she like to tease me._

While Jeff and his dad would be up and out, Matt and I would be sleeping. Obviously, this just left me and Matt alone in the house. At first, and for some while we ate our food in silence. Each one absorbed by their thoughts. Matt would ask a few questions once or twice, but that was it. After a while, we progressed.

See, at one point, we began to talk more, and became closer. We talked more, stayed up when everyone was sleeping, shared music, and all that stuff. By then, I knew out relationship wasn't what it had been before. I mean, I felt something different for Matt. I avoided him for the longest time until I had my talk with the guys' dad.

_I turned my back, just for a moment. She was gone, she left a poem. And all it said was, "Something Dirty". I didn't know, that she could hurt me so. Hurt me so._

He asked my why I was acting strange, and why I was avoiding him oldest son. I couldn't lie to him, so I told him the truth. That I loved his son, and that whenever I saw Matt, my heart raced. Looking at him, was painful. I expressed my sadness in the fact that those weren't the type of feelings friends had for each other.

To my surprise, he told me I should talk to Matt, which I did do. Even more surprising than that, is that after a very long night of talking, I found out I wasn't the only one experiencing feelings for the other. Not too long after, we began a relationship.

_And I'll do anything, anything. And I'll say anything, anything. And I'll be your everything, everything. Just to have you back, one more time with you, I'll do anything._

Since that day, two years ago, everything in my world has changed. I've never been happier. Matt helped me get out all of the pain I was in. His love changed me. It made me happy, and more optimistic. Being with Matt changed my whole outlook on life. Before, I'd always been bitter and jaded about the world, but Matt changed all that. He showed me that life doesn't always have to be depressing, and he also taught me what it really means to be in love.

From then on, my life has been great. Now, I'm engaged to the man of my dreams. Matt's such a wonderful man. The day that he proposed to me was the happiest day of my life, and the most joy I've ever know. Yeah, I know that sounded cheesy, but it's true. Matt picked the perfect time to propose, on a warm summer night, when the stars were out. We'd decided to go camping, just me and him. He'd insisted on it being just the two of us. At the time, I didn't know why. For most of the afternoon, Matt acted weird around me, and I knew that something was up. At first, I was afraid that he was going to break up with me or something. But all my fears went away when Matt asked me to follow him over to the campfire. With a smile on his face, he knelt down beside me, on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. His face was flushed and I could tell he was nervous.

Life couldn't get any better or worse, or could it?

_I'd do anything._

_I'd do anything._

**Oh, and Kat, the sequel will be coming very soon.**

**In the sequel: Shannon faces the reality he's been ignoring for a while now. What id it? Will it hurt his chances with Matt? Stick around for the sequel to find out. **


End file.
